Kingdom
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Ed and Al are Alchemysts, masters of the forbidden magic of alchemy. When they commit Black Blood Transmutation, it costs them their gomes and gave them a lasting reminder that their days are numbered. A story of love, magic, war and adventure. AU!


**Whoo, it's finally up! X3 Okay, so this is lucky fanfic 50! -celebrates- As I had promised, here's what I plan to be my biggest (and longest) FMA fanfic, which is yes, AU. Yay AU! I love the thought of having FMA in ancient times. And this is slightly based on Tsubasa Chronicles! (-I don't know the whole title, please don't kill me!) But only in the sense that I'm combining basically all my stories into this one, including all OC characters. And! -points to the readers- Some of you might get the chance to insert your characters into the story! As minor characters, of course, but still! But anyway...onward, to the fanfiction!**

**---**

The large alchemic circle had been drawn, stretching across their whole room. His brother was still finishing up, drawing the runes carefully in a special chalk they had made to last just for the spell to work. It was almost done. They were almost there.

Edward looked over his notes one last time, the ancient book of alchemy propped open to check the last pages it had to do with the magical creation of human life. Finally deciding that he had done all mentioned, he set the magic book down and looked into the circle.

Besides the runes of written spells and ancient text, the center of the circle contained a body covered in a linen cloth- their mother. Unable to completely identify and locate the elements of the human body, Edward and Alphonse had consented to using her original body for the spell. It seemed easier to do, seeing as all they had to do was bring the soul into the body and reanimate it using alchemy.

"Brother, its ready." Alphonse finally said, breaking the silence of the room. He smiled nervously as his Edward grinned at him.

"Perfect. Let's start." He replied, walking to his brother's side and sitting besides him. Both of them clapped their hands simultaneously and slapped them on the circle, at the same time, Alphonse started chanting the incantation he had memorized just the previous night. After repeating the spell about three times, small sparks of light ignited from the drawn ruins, crackling into the air and illuminating the room in golden light. With a loud whooshing sound, purple light speckled with red exploded from the core of the circle beneath the covered body. Both pair of golden eyes widened as the light opened a vast hole under the body. The air rattled as it was sucked into the hole, absorbing the violet light radiating from the transmutation.

The body suspended ghostly over the opening for a moment as the two teenage boys stared in horror. Turning upright, the body of their mother floated, the white blanket slipping off her and sunk into the abyss. Her white funeral gown fluttered around her as if it were flowing through water. Her head fell back, her stormy eyes shooting open empty and blank, staring up at them as she slowly sunk into the opening, vanishing from their sight.

"No!" Edward shouted, trying to tear his hands from the circle. Instead, he found his body paralyzed, his hands bound to the circle's light. All he could so was stare alongside his brother as the opening swallowed her and shrunk, closing on itself. Then, it was only silence as the violet light engulfed the room in a whirlpool, swallowing the gold.

"B-brother, I think something's wrong!" Alphonse stuttered weakly. A terrified scream quickly followed. Ed turned, gasping as he saw another hole open through the floor, this time under his brother. Al flailed his arms around, trying to grab hold of the edge of the void as he floated in the center. Black streaks spiraled from the hole, extending skyward before grabbing him. Wherever they touched, a white light started eating away at his body. Letting out another terrorized scream, Al reached his hand out to Ed, pleading for help.

Ed tugged at his arms to try and get them loose from the circle. The flesh of his right palm ripped away from his hand, remaining onto the circle, leaving splatters of blood on the concrete floor. Ed grimaced, but reached for Al with his only free arm, still trying to force the other hand from its binding spell. Al's arm had already started evaporating into light, disappearing before his eyes. Ed managed to catch his fingertips, gripping them hard and pulling him closer until his hand was securely held. The contact was stinging his bared palm, fogging his brain with pain.

"Brother, help me!" Al screamed. His hand was starting to fade in his grasp. Ed cursed loudly, racking his mind through studied spells. Taking a guess on one of the harder spells he had never got the chance to try, Edward closed his eyes hard, gripping his brother's hand harder and concentrating hard on the picture in his mind.

"Inago Nurtanya Renotorei Lonar!"

The light brightened to a blinding glow, making Al scream in panic as it rushed across his body, restoring it. Ed felt his own body glowing with a blue-silver light that rushed off him and blasted through Al's body and into the void. The black arms were blasted off, writhing aimlessly in the air until attaching themselves onto Ed's outstretched arm, spreading the consuming light onto him and eating away at it in a faster rate then it did Alphonse.

"Shit!" Ed yelled. Pulling Al from the chasm, he watched helplessly as the arms chewed away his arm, despite Alphonse's efforts to rip them away. They'd only phase right through his hands. They finally blew off when his arm had completely vanished up to the shoulder, drawing back into the void. The void shrunk down and disappeared, taking the alchemic light with it, leaving only mist sparking with remnants of alchemic light.

Edward winced as he clutched the open wound that was gushing blood, sending it pouring beneath him. "S-sorry, Al..." He whispered faintly.

"B...brother...what...just happened? Where's Mom? And...your arm..." Alphonse's voice cracked slightly. He looked down at his hands, stained in blood. "What have we done?"

---

And that's it for the first chapter! What's interesting about it is what I actually thought FMA had started out way back when I didn't watch it. But I thought that Al was dragged into Hell and Ed only lost his arm because he reached into Hell's opening to try and save him, and it evaporated with him. Hm. That would've been cool. So like anyway, that's basically what I did here. :P

Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
